History of The Kapinoy Network
Through the sweat of it's employees and the income generated from it's programs, the newly-renovated IBC Broadcast Complex is the largest and most technologically advanced braodcast facility in the country in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Originally completed in 1977, the complex was, even then, the leading broadcats center in Asia. The 1986 revolution gave the network's original owners and thus began the long process of its rehabilitation. Today, it has become a truly state-of-the-art entertainment complex with production studios and the most modern technical facilities in the Philippines. CHANNEL 13 ENTERTAINMENT The station keeps on surprized to discover that the station in a top money earner and leading the other networks in terms of audience shares and ratings with blocktimers of Viva Entertainment and co-producers of Viva Television. IBC-13 is a government entity in a private corporation while generate revenues and income to support the station. As the leader in Philippine television broadcasting, Channel 13 Entertainment sustained its drive to capture the hearts of its audience through its innovative and multi-genre programming mix. Channel 13 Entertainment leveraged on its strengths and boldly launched fresh programming concepts to sustain its hold on core audiences and at the same time nurturing key demographics for the future intends to increase its cultural, current events and children's programming and presence felt in the television industry. Channel 13 has been identified with the PBA and NBA games, and recently with Viva's local productions. It seemed that the reason for the station's high-rating in the local entertainment shows that IBC-13 showing the Viva Tagalog movies via the movie block Kapinoy Cinema and Sinemaks and the local productions (soap operas, fantasy series, drama anthologies, gag shows, comedy sitcoms, talk shows, reality shows and variety shows). The new management built on the strength of the station towards the Filipinization of the network. IBC-13 opened its primetime in innovative sitcoms, gag shows, talk shows and even political satires. It also aired Filipino movies on primetime, and balanced with this documentaries. All-Filipino programming in the track, the station IBC enmeshed in sequestion and ownership programs in dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA have become the industry leaders with 100% of their shows in Filipino. Original shows enthused the Filipino household's primetime viewing as they experience an ensemble of complementing breakthrough programs. The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? are the most-watched and multo-awarded original game shows on Philippine TV. Born to be a Superstar as the reality singing search show contest for the competition in the age of 15 to 25 years old for a superstar fans. Carita de Angel depicted young kid discover as the fantaserye. Core audiences were filled with anticipation for every episode of the engaging twists, sharp-witted dialogues and fast-paced developments in Frijolito. Safe In The Arms Of Love for the whole family with the romantic teleserye fans delivered by the star-studded ensemble and powerhouse cast. Tumbok Revolution keeping up the vampire, zombies, monsters, scary and ghost in a horror thriller series. Once Upon a Time discover the fantasy anthology series on fantasy adventure stories. Key to keeping the hold on core and in building future viewer audiences for the channel is the continuous introduction of invigorating program concepts. Sandy's Romance provided the teen romanctic drama anthology for fall in love through lucky sender story. The top-rating comedies including sitcom Whattaboys for the boys of men, a family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief continues to be a comedy family situation, Goin' Bukol Pwede as the sitcom in the home studio, the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids aims to be more young audience and the longest-running and top-rating comedy gag show Happy TODAS continues to the performances of sketches, gags, new segments and portions which become IBC-13's number 1 gag show. Among the local productions completing Channel 13 Entertainment's extensive offerings are programs which not only kept core viewers and but also key target markets engrossed and engaged. My Heart Upon a Star is the teen drama featuring the top finalist of Superstar Circle Final 6. The noontime show Lunch Break continues to warm the heart and enliven its patrons with its continuous enhancement of formats in fun, games and excitement with the Kapinoy stars and celebrities. The dance show DMZ-TV aims to discovery in more young audience and the musical variety show It's Partytime with the performers of Kapinoy stars. The showbiz talk show Showbiz Star for the latest, hot, meatiest and freshest showbiz and stars personalities, while the lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi every morning, and the late-night talk show Noel & Late Night every midnight at the studios. True to its avowed mission, Channel 13 Entertainment will continuously create and deliver rich, high quality content to reach and connect with an even wider audience through the breadth and depth of IBC's platforms. IBC's ability to deliver its content beyond free television through complementary new media touch points to broader and more diverse demographic segments makes it the network of choice for advertisers. IBC NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS In today's crisis-laden and trying times, Filipinos rely more than ever on relevant and updated information they can trust to see them through the challenges they face in their daily lives. IBC News and Current Affairs Division under the Media ng Bayan answers their need by providing news and current affairs programs that not only deliver information but also empower its viewers and public service in people-oriented. In the organization of the Media ng Bayan, the News and Current Affairs Division (NCAD) know that timely delivery of the news is as important as its quality. By synchronizing all the news desks of IBC-13's multiple platforms, NCAD was able to break many stories including the melamine milk scare that helped viewers act quickly to protect their families from the affected brands. Key news programs like Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita and Ronda Trese together with the UHF 24-hour news channel IBC News Network's CNBC Konek, Balitang 90, The Money Tonight, Lunchtime News, Global Desk, Fast Morning, INN News Blask, PAGASA TV, Eala ng Balita and Prime Week continue to provide credible news to the viewers in their comprehensive coverage of not only news within the nation's capital but also in key cities in the country and around the world. Filipinos are kept updated on the central issues wherever they may be. NCAD also strived to empower Filipinos to extend their generosity and be of service to their fellowmen through public service like the disaster relief operations of Lingkd Kapinoy, Express Balita's public service segment Lingkod Kapinoy. These encourage everyone to become active members of society by being part of the solution through volunteerism in reporting anomalies and offering their resources to those in need. Current affairs programs like Report Kay Boss!, Linawin Natin, Bantay ng Pulisya, Snooky and Bitag provided uncompromising views of current political and social conditions that beset our country today with public service and government along with INN's INN Presents, On Line, Castro ng Batas, Tayuan Ko Paninindigan, Citong Cito, SSS: Kabalikat Natin and Gov@Work. These programs extend the viewers' outlet for citizen journalism where they can voice out their concerns and demand resolutions watch late-night programming. These programs were successful in educating and moving the younger generation to involved with the pressing conditions in their environment. Partnerships with top news agencies and organizations in the Asian region like Fox News Channel, NBC, CNN, CNBC and BBC beefed up its regional and global insights and ensured that Filipinos receive a comprehensive view of the news. To make sure that Filipinos are always informed and updated, IBC News and Current Affairs launched an enhanced news website, www.ibcnews.com, to cater to those who prefer to get their news online. The IBC News and Current Affairs Division realizes that Filipinos desire change most of all. It is now gearing up for the upcoming National elections in 2013 to push for voter education by providing viewers with all the relevant and necessary insights to enable them to make better and informed decisions. Hatol ng Bayan, program aims to respond to this need by helping Filipinos initiate the change they need people-oriented within themselves with the antion of people and government. For more information, you may visit IBC Channel 13's official website at www.ibc.com.ph. SPORTS In partnership of Viva Sports on IBC beefed up its sports programming, the bankable in the country's professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) which is helped boost Channel 13's ratings is home of the PBA and NBA. For the news channel IBC News Network (INN), invigorated the local sports scene with the PBA and NBA basketball games with the Jr. NBA and Kiddie PBA along with the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts organization as ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC). Thrilling boxing matches (The Main Event, Kamao, Kontra Kamao and Fistorama) featuring the best boxing championship, the billiards in 10-ball pool players (World Pool Masters), cockfights (Bakbakan Na, Tukaan and Sabong TV), golf tournament (PGA Tour), tennis (U.S. Open) and the wrestling fans (WWE Raw and WWE SmackDown!) in the action-paked sports. 'Historical Background' In the increasingly television industry, IBC-13 continues to dominate the television landscape set the pace in the tradition that it has carved for itself as a trailblazer of the industry. In the 53rd anniversary celebration of The Kapinoy Network, the president Noynoy Aquino III that, the history of IBC-13 is the history of Philippine Television. In 1960, Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao set up the first provincial station. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission television named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. On the first day of February 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, by the late Roberto Benedicto, who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Cebu and Davao in the Philippines in Visayas and Mindanao was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila has always been associated with the very first and the very best in local broadcasting and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. DWKB-FM, now known as iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM station in the country. From a relatively TV station in 1976, IBC 13 reached greater heights metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films on primetime and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 like TODAS, Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Pinoy Thriller, The Sharon Cuneta Show, See-True and so much more with one spoke of television. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among all television networks. By 1978, IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. The station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. Years passed after 1986 EDSA Revolution, things were never be the same again in the network. IBC sequestered by the government became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. A board of administrators was created to run the station. When BBC 2 closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network as Basta Pinoy sa Trese expresses IBC-13's corporate goal for the larger Filipino audience to identify themselves, a vision of Philippine television to be the home of the local productions that are expressive of the Filipino heart and mind. The provider of entertainment and enlightenment; the imparter of Filipino social and cultural values. It defines the basic thrust of IBC-13's programming a strong bias for more local productions, a striving for balance of entertainment and public information, and the recognition of its social role to earn profits. Cost of programs went up by threefold. Line produced shows and co-production ventures with Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously in 1988. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. In 1989, IBC took a new image, Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support of advertisers. Islands Broadcast Corporation took over the management and the marketing of IBC which came to be known as Island TV 13 in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. During this time in 1992, IBC became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement PCGG and Mr. Roberto S.Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. Programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image. IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy ang Dating with a visually enticing MTV, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved when the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. In 1996, Vintage Television (VTV) entered the scene with PBA as it's major program for basketball games. Rehabilitation of the Transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. In 2000 for millenium, Viva-TV, the primetime block of Viva Entertainment on IBC producing shows. VTV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and foreign canned programs. IBC's religious and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. The new management under Mr. Emiliano D. Templo is determined to put IBC back on its feet. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. 'Mission' *To fulfill our pivotal role in shaping the Filipino people's consciousness through information and entertainment programs that adhere to wolrd class standards. *To provide positive and wholesome programming that promotes the best Filipino talent and reflects the true Filipino sentiment and spirit. *To sustain and strengthen our dominance in broadcasting and be a third leading player in production and distribution. *To diversify and expand into new business ventures which include animation, post-production, theater operations, theme parks, international movie joint ventures, video and audio production, licensing and merchandising, music recording and other information and entertainment-related enterprises. 'Vision' IBC-13 is the sequestetred total information and entertainment company: the third leading player and center of creativity in Asia, and the third major player in the global market. The Kapinoy Network in the service of humankind, and particularly of Filipinos worldwide. 'News and Current Affairs' IBC News and Current has also maintained its dominance over competition with its high-rating news and current affairs programs as well as its live and breaking news coverages of events that affect the national life. Express Balita, the station's highest rating newscast on Philippine TV, launched in North America through KTSF Channel 26 in San Francisco. 'Diversification' This paved the way for the activation of the Network's international distribution which now covers countries that have a heavy concentration of Filipino communities like the United States, Europe, Asia, Australia, Japan, Korea, Guam, America, Tokyo, Africa and eventually the Middle East. This year, through PAN-Amsat, the world's most powerful satellite, IBC-13 will be seen in 2/3 of the world. IBC International expanded its operations globally when Global IBC, the first Filipino premium cable international channel in the U.S., was launched in 2011. Another venture entered into by IBC is the Direct To Home market. Direct Kapinoy delivers all Filipino programming directly to subscribers' homes in the States by means of a three foot satellite dish. IBC International has also started its foray into the telecoms business by offering value-added telecommunications services from the US to the Philippines. IBC has also diversified its operations to enable the Network to maintain its competitive edge. International distribution, video and audio post production, licensing and merchandising, recording, theatrical acquisitions and a UHF channel are the ventures that hopefully will augment and enhance the Network's present streams of revenue which are essentially or substancially derived from television. Our provincial expansion program is also on target with approximately 300 million being earmarked for the purpose. 'Awards' In the local arena, IBC-13 continues to reap major awards from the most prestigious award-giving bodies. International awards have also been given to our station ID, among others. The Far Eastern Economic Review has again named IBC-13 as one of Asia's 200 leading companies. And for the fourth straight year running, Asia Business Magazine has adjudged IBC-13 as Asia's Most Admired Media Company with Gawad Tanglaw Awards, PMPC Star Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, UStv Choice Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, among others. As the company celebrated its 53rd year of incorporation, IBC-13 became the first local braodcasting network to be honored with a commemorative postage stamp issue by the Philippine government. 'Number 3 in Ratings' IBC-13 showed their muscle in the mid 80's and became the #1 network until 1988. Most of the first ABS-CBN local shows were pirated from IBC - Alma Moreno's Loveliness, Chicks to Chicks (Thursdays at 7:30PM), The Sharon Cuneta Show, among others. Other IBC shows that included Piling-Piling Pelikula (Mondays at 7:30PM mostly Chiquito films) TODAS (Wednesdays at 7:30PM), Iskul Bukol (Tuesdays at 7:30PM), Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Sundays 8:00PM with guest Carmen Soriano, Carmen Patena, Pilita Corrales, Big 3 Sullivans, Aldeguer Sisters, The Rainmakers, Tatlong Pinoy, etc.) among others. The IBC primetime lineup was made up mostly of local shows - thus, perhaps, also explaining its taglines, Basta Pinoy sa Trese in 1986, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese in 1989 and Pinoy ang Dating in the mid-'90s. The station traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is the undisputed number 3, behind top-notchers of the 2 leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. A strong and certified number 3 position in viewership ratings, thanks to the PBA and NBA basketball games. In the realm of programming, we have remained essentially mass-based. Year-end figures for whole-day audience share has remained at 30% compared to competitor with ABS-CBN with 50% and GMA with 45% In the provinces, IBC-13 dominates audience share at all hours with an average of 45%. 'Prospects for the Future' In the Network's Annual Report, Chairman Eric Canoy and President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa outlined the Network's plans for this year: "In attention will be focused on three major areas of growth: the setting-up of a UHF station, the continuing expansion of our international and regional operations, and our foray into theatrical acquisitions. The prospects for the future of the company is indeed exciting. Having reached the peak in terms of advertising shares, we are now focusing our strengths and resources on other ventures. We shall continue to seek new opportunities both in the local and international markets as we prove our worth as a broadcasting network and also with full-scale entertainment conglomerate. The vision to serve will always be our network's foremost corporate objective. The desire to improve our programs and products are all geared fulfilling this goal -- Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. 'Core Values' INTEGRITY *Credibility *Fairness *Word of Honor *Upcompromising corporate and personal integrity EXCELLENCE *Enterpreneurship *World-Class Standards *Professionalism *Excellence in everything we do by consistently maintaining the highest standards in management, production, technical development LEADERSHIP *Innovative *Proactive *Empowered *Decisive *World-class leadership through constant innovation and responsiveness to change PEOPLE-ORIENTED *Employee and talent development *Fair Compensation